The Youngest Mage
by Reanie Campal
Summary: Haley of Galla, the youngest mage at the Tortall academy, is more powerful than a mage her age should be. Though she isn't the best, she has a great reserve of the Gift that would be very dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands.....Side story off of Ano
1. Chapter 1

Haley of Galla settled herself more comfortably on her horse as she moved onto the grass.

"Where are you going Haley?"

"I think that is obvious" She says pointing to a dirty stream in front of her.

"And what are you going to do drink it" Haley turns and looks at a middle aged man with brown hair down to his shoulder. She whips her own red brown hair ( same length) out of her hazel eyes, and met his own brown eyes.

"Of course not, I'm not that stupid Blaine, I'm going to clean it"

"You really think you can clean that whole stream." Haley dismounts and pats her dappled gray horse softly on the nose.

"Be nice and wait here Charmer" She whispers. She throws a quick glance at Blaine and then walks over to the stream. She kneels down, taking no notice of the mud that is now on her robe. She slowly places her hands above the water as they start to glow a deep blue green. She whispers a few words and her Gift flows into the river. She closes her eyes and relaxes, her hands still in the water. A few moments later she pulls her hands from the river and dries them on her robe.

"Do you really think you cleaned the river?" Blaine asks Haley leans down and takes a drink from the river. She stands up and smiles at Blaine

"If you would care to try some" She says mockingly, swinging her arms to take in the whole river. Blaine rides over as she is turning and hits her off the head lightly.

"That's enough showing off" Blaine remarks but he dismounts all the same. He walks over to the river as Haley watches carefully. He quickly leans down and touches the water. His hand glows a pale yellow for a moment before he scoops some water into his hand and takes a sip. He stands and mounts his horse again. "Let's go" He turns toward the road, then looks over his shoulder at Haley. She is standing by the river still, holding part of her robe in her hand as she looks up river. Blaine rides over and looks down the river himself. He smiles when he sees that all she was looking at was all the peasants from a nearby town drinking from the river. He moves toward the road again as he says "Why are you surprised you knew they were thirsty."

"I didn't know there were so many" Haley says quietly.

"Well now you know, come we are late in reaching our destination already"

"Your right" Haley slowly moves over the Charmer and mounts up clumsily. 'She's too young to be doing this' Blaine thinks as they start down the road 'She is so powerful at 13 though' He thinks.

A few hours later a large manor comes into view.

"Thank goodness" Haley remarks "My bottom was starting to get sore again" Blaine smiles but ignores the comment.

"Do you remember what this place is called?"

"Of course, Galador right" Haley looks at the far fields which are bare. "What happened to their crops?" She asks

"They were destroyed in a fire remember, when the Scanra first attacked."

"Oh yah, but that was about 2 years ago"

"That doesn't mean they didn't attack again."

"That' s true" Haley remarks. She stares closer at the field "They look like they were set fire to a couple of hours ago, and there is still a battle to the far west" She says Blaine looks and he sees a faint notice of the fire and the battle.

"True, we better hurry in and see if they need us" Blaine looks at Haley as she yawns "And you need to sleep"

"Noooott really" Haley says amid another yawn. They head inside and see a lot of kids hurrying around the stable.

"What are they doing here?" Haley asks

"They are probably the pages from the castle."

"Oh" Haley dismounts and leads Charmer far into the stable "While they took all the closer stalls" She complains

"Do you need a stall?" A girl with long brown hair dressed in the page uniform asks

"Yes please" Haley says following the girl to an empty stall. Haley leads Charmer in and tries to unsaddle Charmer.

"Would you like some help?" the page girl asks

"Why not" Hayle replies. The page moves to the other side of Charmer and helps. When they are all done Haley holds out a hand to the page girl.

"Thank you my name is Haley"

"Your welcome, I'm Selena" the girl replies. Haley yawns

"If you'll excuse me" Blaine says walking into the stall "Haley needs to rest now"

"Not really, you know I need to get used to using this much energy" Haley says

"You used a lot more energy than you think" Blaine says as he walks Haley out of the stall giving a polite nod to Selena "When you cleaned that stream you cleaned all the wells it is connected too"

"Oh" Haley says as she yawns.

"See" Blaine says as he gently leads Haley into the main house. He leads Haley to a nicely furnished room and then leaves. Haley unpacks her night clothes, leaving a clean robe near by, just in case it is needed. (she does this every night) She changes and finishes getting ready before climbing into bed.

Haley awakes to the light shining in her eyes. She sits up and looks out the window as she adjusts to the light. After a moment she gets out of the bed and moves across the room. She lights the fire, trying not to use her gift so she can store it. She dresses slowly in a light skirt and shirt then wanders over to the window. She looks far over all the land and when she is sure that there is no fighting she heads out of the room. She almost walks straight into Selena.

"Morning Selena what are you doing here" Haley asks

"Blaine sent me to bring you to breakfast"

"Oh that's cool" Haley says as they start walking down the hall.

"So why are you here?" Selena asks

"I could ask you the same" Haley says

"You first"

"I have no clue, I was told that I was needed here to help " Haley says,

"Oh, we're here for our annual summer trip, we go to a different place every year and this year we came here to help"

"I see" 'too bad I can't know how I'm going to help' Haley thinks. They are silent for the rest of the walk to the mess hall and after Selena shows Haley where to get some food and where to sit Selena leaves. When Haley is done she wanders until she finds her way outside. When she finds her way to the stable again she sees Blaine moving toward her.

"I need to talk to you." Blaine says

"About?"

"What you are here to do?"

"Yah I was wondering that myself"

"Then come on" Blaine leads Haley inside and to a big conference type room. As they walk in Haley sees a tough looking woman in a sergeants outfit.

"Hello Buri" Blaine says moving toward the women

"Is this Haley" Buri asks looking Haley over carefully

"Yes it is."

"Sit down Haley, we need to talk"

"As I've heard" Haley comments sitting down a couple of seats down from Buri.

"We need to discuss what you are going to be doing while your here"

"I was told that I would be getting a chance to work on my fighting spells"

"Not really" Blaine says

"What do you mean?"

"We need you to be our healer, and help a few pages with their healing." Buri replies

"But.."

"That is your job for now, it's either that or you go back" Blaine says

"Fine" Haley reluctantly agrees hoping that she can fight later.

"Good" Buri calls a servant in "Can you please fetch Selena of Galador and Yuvonne of Kalafir."

"Yes Mam" The servant leaves and their is silence in the room. Haley tries to come up with a good argument but nothing comes to mind. After a couple of moments a young girl, about 11 with blond hair comes in.

"You called" She says bowing like the pages do. Haley notices her outfit is the pages practice uniform.

"Take a seat" Buri says indicating a chair across from Blaine. The girl sits and a moment later Selena walks in, bows, and settles down.

"I have heard that you girls are exceptional at healing" Buri inquires, watching them with a curious look in her eyes.

"Yes" The girls reply

"Do you think you could help regularly with the healing?"

"But where are the healers" The blond girl asks

"They are all over, but a few of them will be here in a couple of days" Buri smiles "Don't worry you won't be alone Yuvonne"

"Good" Yuvonne says with a little relieved smile.

"Is that all we will be doing?" Selena asks

"Don't worry you'll have your own action, you might have to go right to the field to help."

"Oh"

"Haley here," Haley waves at the girls trying to act happy "Will be teaching you some healing techniques"

A couple of minutes later the girls are in the hall, having been kicked out when some soldiers appeared.

"Would you like to start now?" Hayle asks the girls

"Sure" Yuvonne replies. They head outside the walls and Haley asks Selena to lead them to the head healer of the town. After a hurried conversation with the healer Haley and the girls start to work on the soldiers already brought in. Haley shows the girls how to mend arrow wounds and they try it themselves. After they wander through the wounded soldier and the two girls tend to arrow wounds as Haley takes care of critical wounds. After a couple of hours Haley tells the girls to get some food and go to bed, making sure they promise to meet her in the morning. After they leave Haley goes from bed to bed tending to the wounded before the other healer comes back and takes over. Haley gets herself some food then tracks down Blaine with a new question.

"What are you going to be doing while we are here?" Haley asks as soon as she is close enough to talk to him.

"I am going to be helping with their agricultural needs, and helping with protecting"

"Then who is going to be fighting them with the gift"

"No one until another mage comes"

"But I can do it, you know that"

"No, I know you haven't actually performed any of the spells for fighting"

"What do you know?" Haley says stomping off. She goes straight to the stable and after caring for Charmer ( just little things, the servants already took care of most of it) Haley goes to her room and goes to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

When Haley wakes up she dresses quickly and heads to the healers hut. She immediately starts helping and two hours later Selena and Yuvonne show up and start helping. The girls are immediately put to the quick and easy work while Haley hurries around doing the harder wounds again. When Haley stops for a moment Yuvonne and Selena jump right in and heal the wound the rest of the way. Haley decides to have them take care of some of the worse wounds as well. By the end of this day they are exhausted again but many people are healed. This goes on for a couple of more days and then a Knight, Neal, who is also healer, arrives. Haley hands over her duties and tries to talk to Buri about working on the fighting now. The third day after Neal arrives Haley is still trying to talk to Buri, but Buri is busy. Frustrated, Haley decides to take things into her own hands.

She walks out of the castle that night acting like she is going for a walk. And walks straight into Neal, who is really taking a walk.

"Where are you going Haley?" He asks knowingly

"If you know just move don't tease me about it Neal" She says angrily

"Who said I was teasing you?" Neal says innocently "You know that your not supposed to go out there without permission"

"No I don't, or I didn't" Haley looks a little worried then she just looks angry "If they want to complain they can come get me, or they can listen to me now"

"Wait a couple of days and Buri will be able to talk to you"

"A thousand people could die in a couple of days Neal" Haley argues as she moves away from him. "If you want to tell them I left go ahead, I will just tell them the same thing when I come back but either way a few more people will still be alive"

Quickly she walks away, glad that Neal doesn't try to stop her again.

Heading across most of the fields she comes upon the main camp. When some sentries stop her she informs them that she is the new fighting mage. Confused, the men take her to the commander.

He doesn't believe her so she makes a deal with him.

"If I can stop the first advane tommorow morning, then you have to let me help." She says, a determined look on her face.

The man sighs and nods, waving her away.

The next morning, after spending the night in a spare tent, she eats breakfast quickly, keeping her ears open for the sounds of marching soldiers.

Before she even finishes she hears the soldiers approaching, and quickly stands, brushing off her robe.

Striding onto the field she stands before the assembling Tortall troops and raises her glowing hands.

The ground rises before the men, forming a solid glowing wall.

Some of the men stare at her, awed and scared. The Commander, who had ridden up as the wall rose, dismounts and happily shakes her hand, requesting her help during the battles through out the day.

Smiling, Haley agrees.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley stations herself halfway between the camp and the front of the battle and watch, helping with little things here and there for awhile, including serious healing. About 1 o'clock in the afternoon the fighting stops for the moment as the Scanra pull away to rest. The Tortallans do the same, making sure at least half of the camp is ready in case of an ambush. Haley uses her gift to heal for awhile and then takes the opportunity to eat then wanders around the camp. From the soldiers she learns the best place to stay and when the Scanra attack again she moves there and helps, both with healing and fighting. She does this for a week, never killing, but on the 7th day there are too many casualties for her to heal with what little strength she has left from the fighting.

She sends some back to the manor as she rests, but has to get up again to stop the wounded from being overtaken as they head to the manor.

She settles down again and is almost asleep when she hears someone walking toward her.

"Who are you?" She calls out as she stands trying to see the person better, his form framed by the setting sun.

"You don't need to know that" The person replies. Haley realizes it is a man and then she feels the magic emanating from him. She quickly puts up a shield, narrowly missing an attack from the man.

Keeping her shield up she begins attacking him.

After about an hour of endless attacks from the man, Haley's gift is almost spent. About then the Scanra mage lessens his attacks. Haley stops attacking to see why he had stopped to and she notices his attention is fixed on the ground. A moment later the ground around her moves throwing her off balance. Her defenses drop as she stumbles and in that moment the Scanra attacks hard again. His attack hits her full force and she flies back, skidding along the burned and rocky ground.

As she is standing up, breathing hard with cuts and scrapes all over, the Scanra moves over to her.

"You're very powerful" He says and Haley, not being able to tell if he is being sarcastic asks

"What is that supposed to mean?" She is pale and she looks extremely tired. "Are you making fun of me or telling me the truth" She asks as she calls on her gift again. At this moment Blaine rides up.

"Both" he replies. Blaine calls on his gift but before he can Haley says something and the ground beneath the mage opens up and the mage is gone. When the ground is closed again Blaine has dismounted and is standing by Haley

"What are you doing here?" She asks tiredly as he steps closer.

"To help, though you apparently didn't need it" Blaine says as he helps Haley stand.

"Oh" Haley says, leaning on Blaine as he helps her over to his horse. He takes the reins and starts to lead the horse but stops and mounts behind Haley when he realizes she is half asleep. A moment later she is asleep leaning back on Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

When Haley awakes she sees Yuvonne sitting by the bed she is laying on.

"What are you doing here? Where is here anyway?" Haley asks as she sits up rubbing her eyes.

"Your in the healing tent, and I was told to watch you"

"Watch me, Why?"

"Because apparently you move around a lot in your sleep" Yuvonne says giggling.

"Oh" Haley smiles "How many days have I been asleep?"

"About 4, it's mid-day on your fourth day" Yuvonne replies.

"Okay," She looks around her a little "Do you know what is going on with the battles right now?"

"No, I only know that we still have the same amount being wounded and killed"

"Do you know where Blaine is so I can ask him?"

"Yes, he is talking to Buri right now"

"Thanks" Haley climbs out of the bed and with Yuvonne helps put on her robe and shoes (she's half asleep here people) and heads outside. She slowly makes her way to the main house and goes upstairs to the conference room. Haley knocks on the door

"It's Haley is Blaine in there?" Haley asks through the door.

"Yes, hold on" Haley hears faintly from in the room. A moment later the door is opened by Blaine. Blaine motions her into the room and closes the door behind her.

"Are you all rested?" Blaine asks

"Yes" Haley looks at Buri. "What's going on out there right now?"

"Basically our men are being forced to retreat, When you destroyed their mage it enraged whoever is in charge and he sent his top mages out."

"Then I need to get back out their"

"No, you already caused enough trouble"

"But they need a warrior mage and I am the closest thing to one here"

"No, mages have already been summoned"

"But,…" Suddenly an explosion rocks the ground

"Is this it?" Buri asks Blaine quietly. He nods and they hurry out the door and down the corridor with Haley following. They go up the first stairs they reach to the top of the wall.

"Where did they all come from?" a soldier says as he hurries past them. They run to the side and look out the way the soldiers are pointing. At the far end of the field is a large group of Scanra soldiers with the colorful mage robes here and there.

"9 mages" Blaine says counting "and I can bet you anything they're the top mages with this Scanra force." As they are watching three of the mages attack the wall. The whole wall shakes and a couple of the soldiers almost fall.

"We really need those mages" Blaine says, as Haley stands up after falling. Haley moves over to the wall and looks out at the soldiers. Suddenly the Scanra soldiers halt.

"You need to get downstairs" Blaine says moving up beside her.

"Why?"

"I think their ready to attack full force"

"But I can help"

"No, your still weak and your gift is drained."

"Not completely, I can be a big help if I just time it right."

"No!" Blaine says as he grabs her shoulder and pulls her down the stairs "Help move the people to safety who are outside of the wall."

"But"

"You can save a lot more lives doing that. Now go!" Blaine hurries back up, leaving Haley in the hall. She watches him, pouting for a moment then hurries to the courtyard. She gathers a few soldiers to help her and, after the gates are open starts herding people inside. (they almost don't agree to help until they realize she is a mage, and no I'm not going to come up with a color for the robe because I DON'T REMEMBER THEM!!UGH!!) When everyone is inside she grabs some food for herself and moves up to the wall to watch the Scanra mages.

After a while of watching them one glances up at the wall, his attention wandering from the battle before him. He looks in Haley's direction and his gaze lingers. He creates a summoning ball (you know ball of fire in the hand) and starts talking into it quickly, glancing up at Haley again and again. She starts to get uneasy wondering if the mage is really looking at her. After a few minutes of this Haley realizes Selena is standing beside her.

"Really annoys you doesn't it, he could probably be killed from here but that is unfair, according to the rules that " Selena starts to say but Haley cuts her off

"See that mage who is talking into his hand , Does he looks like he is looking at me as he talks?"

"I don't know, Maybe it just looks like that from where we are"

"Maybe" Haley says still a little uneasy

"Did you eat yet?" Selena asks

"Yes" Haley glances at the mage again, who has stopped talking into his palm but is now watching her.

"Have you seen Charmer yet?"

"No" Haley says "Maybe I should go see her"

"I'll go too, you can meet Fierce" Selena says

"Okay" Haley replies. Selena takes Haley' s hand and gently pulls her toward the stairs. Haley looks back one last time and sees the mage talking into his hand again.

After Haley takes care of Charmer and meets Fierce, Selena goes to hang with some of the pages and Haley walks over to the healing tent and talks to the soldiers for a bit. When the bell rings for the 9th hour she goes back to the manor. She doesn't feel tired so she lights a fire, trying not to burn herself considering that she is still tired.

When the fire is all set Haley heads to the library to look for a book to read. On her way back she hears some commotion outside the wall. She goes to the top of the wall and sees that the Scanra are trying a night siege. She watches until the Scanra back down, and she notices that they're backing down because fog is rolling in.


	5. Chapter 5

Heading back down to her room she settles down to read her book. As she is reading she hears someone running down the hall and Selena bursts into the room, breathing hard.

"Selena what's wrong?" Haley asks hurrying over to her.

"..Dampeners in..the fog.." Selena says between breaths.

"Dampeners?" Selena nods. "Oh no, I have to tell Blaine" Haley says standing.

"Wait" Selena says looking up at Haley "Is there any wards you can put to stop it?"

"I don't know, that's why I have to ask Blaine."

"Let me go with you."

"No just stay here" Haley heads for the door

"Why? You'll need more protection than me"

"What?!" Haley whips around and looks at Selena "What do you mean?"

"You can't use your gift if the fog reaches you, so if you run into some Scanra soldiers…"

"How could their soldiers get over the wall?" Haley says taking a couple of steps toward Selena.

"I don't know, maybe they just climb it or something"

"But what about our soldiers?"

"What soldiers?" A voice says from the doorway. The girls turn and see a Scanra mage clothed in red walk through the door, followed by Scanra soldiers.

"There should be tons of soldiers how did you get past them" Selena asks stepping forward.

"They were all confused by the fog" The mage states. He glances at Haley "Are you a mage?" He asks looking her over carefully

"Why do you ask?" Haley says walking forward, with Selena next to her.

"I see no reason too" Haley says as she stands and faces the Scanra again. The mage looks closely at her.

"She's the one" He says over his shoulder to the soldiers "When I give the word take her"

"We're not that stupid" Haley says calling her gift to form fire in her hand "I suppose you have a dagger, or a sword?" Haley says quietly to Selena

"Yes" Selena replies drawing her sword. The mage starts laughing

"You think you can take down 10 guards on your own" He laughs some more and the soldiers join in.

"I believe I can, do you" Selena says to Haley

"Yes I do" Selena ducks around the mage and starts attacking the soldiers. She gets one on the throat as he is laughing and the other in the gut when he goes for her, while Haley attacks some of the other soldiers, sending them flying among other things. Selena moves for another soldier when one soldier gets behind her and moves to stab her. Haley sees this and quickly burns the guy, and Selena turns around and stabs him. Selena moves for the other soldiers who were now cowering away from Haley. When the men see Selena moving toward her they all get up and move for her at once. Selena moves to the side of the group and moves right in.

As this is going on the mage moves toward Haley calling on his own gift "You really are a nuisance,"

"Don't I know it" Haley says taking a step toward the mage.

"I would just kill you here and now if it wasn't for the fact that I am supposed to bring you back alive." He says angrily

"What?" Haley asks a little puzzled. "Bring me where?" She asks

"You'll find out soon enough" He says attacking. Haley quickly puts up a shield and then drops it just as quick before she attacks him back. 'I need to be scarce with my Gift' She thinks when she realizes just how much energy it took to do that. Just when she realizes this Blaine bursts into the room with some of their soldiers.

"You men help her" He says pointing to Selena who is still fighting the soldiers, and now sporting a couple of wounds. He calls on his own gift and shields Haley with his yellow shield right when the other mage attacks her again.

"What the.." The mage starts to say then he notices Blaine. "Damn" He goes to attack Blaine and Haley knocks him back into the wall (with her gift), knocking him out.

"Can you guys tie him up, someone can question him later?" Haley says sinking onto her bed. As the soldiers take care of that and pull out the dead bodies Selena walks over to Haley.

"Are you okay?" She asks silently as Blaine oversees the soldiers movements.

"Yah, but I still want them to get out of my room sometime tonight" She replies jokingly.

"Well be out of here in a couple of minutes Mam" A soldier says dragging out a body.

"What did that mage mean when he said that he was supposed to take you alive?" Selena asks quietly.

"I don't know" She stares blankly around her with a puzzled look on her face. "Don't tell Blaine or anyone else though okay" She says then she notices Selena looks pale as she leans against the bed post, and notices blood on her stomach and arms and legs. "Selena sit now let me see your wounds."

"No it's okay" Selena says, shaking her head slightly as she clutches at the bed post. Suddenly her eyes flutter closed and she collapses. Haley catches her as she falls forward and pulls her onto the bed.

"Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn" Haley says as she rolls Selenas shirt up to her ribs and looks at her stomach. Haley quickly begins healing her as the fog pours into the room. "No No, No No No No No" Haley says as she realizes that she can't use her gift.

"Damn,$#" Blaine says as he too realizes that the fog has arrived. He hurries over to Haley "I need you to lift the dampners" Blaine says quickly

"How?!?" Haley says a little hysterically

"Just listen" Blaine explains quickly and Haley listens carefully, beginning immediately when Blaine finishes. By the time he finishes his last word the dampners are lifted.

"Thank the Gods you are here" A healer says when he arrives, and he begins working on Selena. Haley just gives a small nod and watches. When Selena is entirely healed Haley asks Blaine to settle Selena next to her. Blaine agrees and after doing so hurries off to inform Buri of what had occurred.

Haley closes her eyes, concentrating on keeping the dampners off.

For the rest of the night and until halfway through the next afternoon, Haley keeps the dampners off.

Selena awakes and leaves with Yuvonne, and Haley praises the blonde girls determination to help her friends.

Closing her eyes again she concentrates on the dampners.

Some time later she realizes that the dampners are dispersing and sends a servant for Blaine.

A comes in a couple of minutes after she has drunken some water Blaine comes in.

"What is it Haley?" He asks hurrying over to her. " Do you need to stop?"

"The dampners are dispersing" She says softly

"Okay," Blaine says and explains how to cut the spell. Haley does so and Blaine gently lays her down, seeing as every limb seems to weigh tons. Immediately she is asleep.

Three days later, a day after everything had calmed down, Haley awakes to Blaine sitting by the bed.

"I'm glad to see you awake" He says, watching her sit up.

"How long was I asleep?" She asks hoarsely.

"About three days" She nods and slowly moves to the end of the bed, stretching her legs before she steps off the bed. "Are you hungry?" Blaine asks handing Haley her black and gold Mithran sorcery robe. Looking at it wearily Haley wonders why she still carries the robe around, since she never wears it, and its technically not her real rank, since she only has the power, and not the knowledge, of a master.

"A little, I'm going to wear something else, is that okay?" Haley says putting the robe back on the bed.

"Any particular reason, usually you wouldn't mind what you wore."

"Nope, I just want to be able to move" she says searching through her bags.

"Okay, I'll see you in the mess hall then"

"Okay" Blaine leaves. Haley pulls on shorts and a shirt before heading down.

When she gets down she grabs her food and spots Blaine at the end of the room.

"Hello" She says as she sits down

"Hello"

"What happened while I was asleep?"

"The Scancra continued fighting, and were driven off by our mages."

"What about their mages?"

"They weren't coming out, we think that all higher officials pulled away when you lifted the dampners."

"But why attack and then run?"

"We don't know" They are silent for a couple of minutes, eating. "Haley"

"Yes" Haley looks at Blaine

"You've been called back to the academy."

"What?!"

"You're heading back on a boat in a couple of days."

"Why? Who called me back?"

"I don't know exactly, I was told by Gilihan that you had been called back."

"Are you coming with me?"

"No, I.." Haley cuts him off, standing up angrily

"Why now?? I just helped these people and I'm being sent away as a reward."

"I don't know, you need to ask Gilihan."

"Why would I ask him? He probably doesn't even know" She says stalking off. She goes to the stable and paces back and forth.

"I don't want to leave Charmer, I like it here. And I actually have something to do" She says then she stops.

"And I actually have friends" She says softly.

"Then spend your last couple of days with your friends." Selena says walking into the stall. She gives a Haley a quick hug and then takes her hand. " Come with me" She leads her out of the stall and towards the pages barracks.

"Why are we going in here?"

"I'm going to teach you how to sword fight"

"What?!"

"I was going to teach you gradually over the summer, but since your leaving I am going to teach you now." She takes out two practice swords and hands one to Haley.

"Go ahead, swing at me" Selena says taking a guard position.

"Okay" Haley says uncertainty as she swings awkwardly at Selenas side. Selena blocks it.

"First of all, we need to fix your grip."

For the next two days Selena continues teaching Haley. First she teaches her to lunge, then she teaches her some swings. But too soon Thursday arrives. Selena and Haley grab a quick lunch and they have a quick practice in the courtyard before Blaine comes out.

"Haley you need to pack up, your going to be riding to the boat, and you need to start out soon"

"But.." Blaine just walks away. "I don't want to leave."

"It's okay, just come to the castle once the summers over. I'll see you there" Selena says giving her a hug.

"Thank you" Haley says, and goes upstairs. She slowly packs her bag, pulling her mage robe over her clothes, and then a servant helps her carry her bags to the stable. Once Charmer is saddled she leads him to the courtyard where some mounted soldiers are waiting for her, on Blaines orders.

"Wait" Selena says and she hurries over . She is holding a sword and sheath.

"What?" Haley asks bewildered

"It's for you" Selena says holding it out to her.

"I couldn't, you bought it didn't you"

"Yep, it's a goodbye present"

"But I don't have anything for you"

"Your promise to visit me is enough." Selena says handing over the sword. Haley fingers it

"Thank you" She says softly

"Your welcome" Selena says then gives her a small push towards the other soldiers "Now go" Haley nods as a tear falls down her cheek and she walks away, pulling Charmer behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Haley rides silently west, following the soldiers as they ride along the road. When they get to the boat Haley dismounts and gives Charmer lead to a soldier. Haley tries to hide her tears as the soldiers pass her saddlebags to a sailor. He piles them onto the boat Haley follows. As soon as they are gone the boat casts off, heading south. In a couple of minutes the shore is a dot in the distance.

"Young lady" A sailor says coming up behind her. "Would you like to unpack now?"

"Sure" Haley says, wiping her eyes. She follows the sailor below decks, carrying some of her bags, and unpacks. When she is finished she goes top side again and meets the captain. Afterwards she settles her self on a pile of tarp and gazes off into the distance, her robe flowing around her. When night falls and the boat stops, she decides to head below but stops when she sees something in the distance. She watches it approach for a couple of minutes before running off to find the captain.

"Captain!" She screams running to the front of the ship. "Captain!" She finally catches sight of the captain.

"Look to the North" she says as she runs towards him.

"It's just a ship" The captain says trying to calm her.

"Did you actually look?" She says.

"Hold on" The captain motions for one of the other sailors to take the wheel and follows Haley to the back of the boat. There she points to the boat in the distance, that seems closer than it was before.

"Is it pirates or Scanra?" Haley asks anxiously as they come closer.

"I can't tell what it is, but I'm sure it's just a shipping boat."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can't, but the Scanra have no reason to be down this far, and no pirates around this part would be out now."

"But how can you be sure?" Haley asks trying not to freak.

"That's enough worrying, Why don't you go below and get something to eat."

"No thank you" Haley says settling down on her pile of tarp.

"Then I order you to go below"

"You can't order me"

"When your under my care I can" He says pointing towards the door to go below. Haley reluctantly obeys, knowing that something isn't right about that ship. She goes below and sulks for a couple of minutes, before she realizes that her ship is hailing the other ship. She quickly says a spell to put a shield around the ship.

"Haley!" The captain calls when he notices the shield.

"What?" She calls back as she steps out of her room.

"Get rid of the shield, Now." The captain says going to the door to the deck

"No, You don't know who they are." She says, grabbing her sword and meeting the captain at the door.

"They are sailors in need of help, take down the shield." He says walking across the deck and motioning at the other ship. Haley walks over to the side of the deck and stares at the other ship. "Take it down" The Captain demands.

"No, Do you see what they are doing?" Haley says watching the people on the other ship pull out swords.

"I can't see anything" He says looking across the water.

"Then your blind, they are pulling out swords. Their Pirates"

"No. I said before, they are sailors in need of help, take down the shield."

"No" The Captain pulls a sword and holds it toward her "Take down the shield." Haley meets his sword with her own.

"I said no" She says trying to stay calm, she glances at the other sailors. She freezes when she notices that they are just watching this whole thing play out. "You planned this" She says quietly turning to the Captain.

"You planned this entire episode. What are you going to do, say that pirates held you at bay while they stormed the ship" She asks angrily "And just let them walk away with whatever they want"

"Not whatever." The Captain motions some soldiers to block her way and take out their swords "Whomever" He states trying to knock her sword out of her hand. She holds it steady and tries to counter the attack but finds the sailors swords at her throat. "Drop the magic shield and your sword" Haley sighs and a couple of swords move closer.

"Okay, Okay" Haley says, quickly doing both. The minute the shield is dropped a plank is dropped between the ships and about 10 pirates board the ship. The sailors clear a path between her, the Captain and the pirates. When everyone steps back Haley puts a shield up around her and forms a summoning ball. Suddenly she feels someone trying to cancel out her shield. She looks up and sees a mage stepping off the other ship.

"Drop the shield Haley, I don't want to play games."

"Gilihan…" Haley says staring in disbelief at the mage "Why? What can Pirates give you that you can't get in Tortall." She demands

"We can talk later, after you come with me back to dry land" Gilihan says walking closer and focusing entirely on breaking her shield.

"And where exactly will that dry land be" Haley asks as beads of sweat drop down her face.

"That doesn't matter. Right now you need to just drop the shield and come quietly, your exhausting yourself." Gilihan says standing near the outside of her shield. Haley realizes that he has gotten much stronger since she last worked with him 2 years ago.

" Why me?" Haley asks softly, breathing heavily now.

"Why you?" Gilihan states "Because you are the only girl at your age who can stand my power for this long, not to mention the fact that you aren't even at your full power.

"What?" Haley asks unbelievingly "That can't be true," Haley says, trying not to collapse "I'm not even powerful enough to face one battle mage." Haley says

"You weren't at your full power. You could have faced more if you were." Haley looks shocked and her concentration breaks.

Gilihans full power pours over her and she faints.

She opens her eyes to Gilihan standing straight again, leaving her with a pair of manacles around her wrists.

"You can help end this war." He says softly.

"Help which side" Haley asks angrily, looking him in the eye "You expect me to betray Tortall." She asks raising her voice. Haley starts to say the spell to break the chain and Gilihan grabs her arm, pulling her up and slapping her, breaking her concentration.

"Time to go" He says to the pirates, walking towards the plank and pulling Haley along.

"You will keep up your end of the bargain right?" The Captain asks taking a step towards Gilihan.

"Of course" Gilihan says as he pushes Haley onto the plank.

Determined to fight this out Haley tries to kick Gilihan. She slips and Gilihan pulls her back up roughly, and continues to push her across the plank.

"Let me go!" Haley screams, struggling as she summons her Gift, gasping as she suddenly feels weak from the attempt. Confused Haley takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, reaching with her magic. She is not surprised to find that the chains are spelled.

"Wait, Your Promise" the Captain calls as two pirates grab Haley's arms after following her and Gilihan back onto their ship.

"What promise?" Gilihan says, watching the last of the pirates return to his ship and remove the plank.

He motions to the pirates, who set fire to a couple of pieces of wood, throwing it at the ship. As Haley watches the ship catches fire and begins to burn brightly.

"No!!" She yells trying to pull herself away from the pirates. Gilihan turns and backhands her

"Stop that" He scolds, turning back to the sinking ship. Haley stops struggling in shock when she sees the amused look on his face, as he watches the ship burn. Tears slip down her face as she listens to the dying men's screams, and watches as the few who avoid the fire drown in the deep waters.


	7. Chapter 7

When Gilihan finally turns away from the destruction he had caused, Haley has almost slipped from the pirates hold. Gilihan shakes his head in mock annoyance and motions for two different pirates to take control of her. They precede to drag her below deck to a small room.

"Why don't you rest, we have a lot to do tomorrow." Gilihan says with a smirk as the pirates push her onto the bed. He starts to leave then walks back over to the bed. "I can't forget this" He says reaching under the bed and pulling out a chain. He swiftly attaches the chain to the manacles on her wrist before she realizes what he was doing. Then he smiles and walks over to the door. "Sleep tight" He says closing and locking the door. Haley stands to go to the door and stops when the chain tugs at her wrist.

"He really thinks that I'm too weak to break a chain" She says summoning her gift. Immediately Haley begins to feel weak, gasping for breath.

"Stupid spell" She says, lying down. "Guess there's nothing I can do now." she says.

"If I sleep, maybe I can get away in the morning." She takes a quick look under the bed and studies the point where the chain is connected to the wall. "Of course its not going to come off" She mumbles as she lies down again. "Oh well" She says, drifting off to sleep, her last thought the name of the spell to break the chain.

She wakes up in the morning to the thud of the door slamming against the wall.

"How can you sleep for so long?" Gilihan exclaims angrily as she sits up rubbing her eyes. He crosses the room in two quick strides. Reaching under the bed he uses his gift to break the chain from the wall. "Let's go" He says, grabbing her wrist and pulling her from the room.

"Why are you so mad?" Haley asks when Gilihan finally stops on the top deck.

"Come on" He pulls her to the side of the ship, where a plank is connecting them to another ship. Haley braces her feet against the side of the ship as Gilihan steps onto the plank.

"Whose ship is that?" She asks "Why are we going on it? Tell me something already" She exclaims trying to fight Gilihan physically.

"Just move it" Gilihan pulls her onto the plank.

"Why are we going on this ship?" Haley yells, still struggling with Gilihan

"Because I ordered him to bring you aboard" A tall man with deep blond hair, copper eyes and fair features says walking toward them hands behind his back, his fine clothes practically shining in the sun. Gilihan drags Haley the rest of the way across the plank and onto the ship.

"And who are you?" Haley asks as the plank is raised.

"You don't need to know that" He says walking closer and standing in front of her.

"Why did you bring me onto this ship?"

"To tell you exactly what you need to do to go home"

"If it involves betraying Tortal then there is No way I am going to do it"

"Then I guess there is no way we can let you go home" The man responds, an evil twinkle in his eyes. He motions to two of the pirates, who take Haley's arms and try to steer her below deck.

"No! Let me go!" She yells, trying to pull out of their grip. Elbowing one of them in the stomach she realizes that she still has the chain on. Grabbing the end of it she whips it into the face of one of the pirates. He screams in pain and lets go of her arm. She tries to do the same with the other pirate but is stopped by a hand on her wrist, jerking it back so she drops the chain. The same hand lets go and slaps her. Stumbling back she realizes that it was the tall evil man.

"You'll regret not agreeing with me before long." He says. Haley starts to move away from the man and Gilihan grabs her arm. "Take her below, we'll start after lunch"

After dragging her below with the help of two pirates, the door is locked behind her. Trying to keep herself from freaking out, Haley concentrates on the spelled chain. 'if I can get this off …' Sitting down with her back against the wall she relaxes, breathing in and out in a timely manner. Reaching inside for her magic, she searches out the glow in her mind that is the chain. Studying it she tries to decipher the spell used and smiles. She thanks Blaine and the Gods for having learned this spell before she had left the academy with Blaine. Saying it, she feels the spell weaken. As soon as it is completely gone she says another spell to break the chain. When it is off she hurries to the door, saying a spell to unlock it. When she hears the lock click she grabs the doorknob. Suddenly blackness covers her senses, entering her body and freezing her.

"_Stupid Girl, did you really think I was going to let you go that easily."_ She hears echoing in her mind.

"_Let me go, undo this!"_ She screams at the person. Concentrated entirely on trying to read the magic, she almost misses what he says.

"_You have to promise to behave, and do as I say.."_

"_NO!!!" _She yells as she breaks his hold on her, having found the link and broken it.She hears a cry of fury as the link disappears. She opens the door and steps out.

"Time to go," She says softly, running to the ladder, and quickly climbing up to the upper decks. _"Where is everyone?" _She thinks, alarmed now, for someone should be coming to stop her. Looking around she sees that most of the men's attention is focused on something off the stern. Looking over the rail Haley sees the wreckage of a ship, recently destroyed. Now she hears some of the men laughing and figures out that they destroyed the ship. Looking closer she realizes it was a fishing ship.

Feeling tears in her eyes Haley shakes her head and hurries to find a small row boat that she could steal away on.

Slipping around the mast she moves towards the stern.

"You won't find a boat here." The evil man says from behind her. Feeling magic coming for her Haley begins to throw up a shield but the magic hits before she can. She is thrown back into one of the smaller masts, banging into everything on her way to it.

Quickly getting up again Haley throws up a shield before the evil man hits her with another spell.

"You really think your shield will work on me" He says as he walks closer. The closer he gets, the harder it is for Haley to keep the shield up. Thinking quickly Haley decides to try and surprise him by dropping the shield herself and attacking. Choosing a spell she waits until he is a couple of paces away then drops the shield and attacks. Smirking the man counters the spell, sending it back to her. Stumbling back Haley ends her spell with a flick of her hand, then feels something crawling up her legs and looks down. Vines are growing out of the ship and wrapping slowly over her legs. Struggling Haley tries to stop the spell but she can't and it slowly climbs up her entire body, locking her arms to her side.

Breathing hard Haley tries not to panic as she studies the spell, trying to remember the counter spell.

"Now would be a good time to agree with me, and do as I say" The man says, standing in front of her.

"No." Haley says, still concentrating on the spell.

"You will, I can promise you that." The man says with an evil grin. He motions to the plants and they begin to unwind as three pirates move over to Haley. "Take her to the torture room, chain her up."

"Yes Sir!" The pirates all say as they grab her.

"I won't agree to anything!" Haley yells as they drag her below. "You can't make me betray Tortall!"

"I can and I will" The man says, calmly watching her struggle.

Angry, Haley summons fire to her hand and swipes her hand over one of the mens clothes, only to have another hand jerk hers away from the pirates.

"Tsk Tsk, such childish manners." The evil man says, bearing down on her. Haley shrinks back, not at all liking the amount of power emanating from him.

Chuckling he pushes her back into the pirates again.

Below decks the men bring her to a room beside the captains cabin. It is a small room, with chains/manacles on the wall. There is a long table covered with many swords, daggers, and other pointy objects. The walls and floor are stained with blood.

"Here we go" One of the men say, shoving her back into the wall. The other two quickly chain her hands up and to the sides as she struggles with them.

"Stop, don't!" Haley pulls on her hands and the chains stop her from moving far from the wall. "Let me down!" She yells at the pirates retreating backs.

Once they are gone Haley says a spell to break the chains, and a spell to counteract the spell on the chains. The chains glow but don't break.

"What!" Haley looks to her magic and studies the spell on the chain, finding that she doesn't recognize it.

"No…." Haley says softly, knowing that she is now officially trapped.


	8. Chapter 8

Awhile later, when Haley is almost asleep on her feet, the door opens startling her, and in walks the boss of it all.

Sleepily Haley watches the man walk towards the table covered in sharp objects. Grinning evilly the man picks up a small knife, pricking his finger with the tip of it before his grin widens and he walks over to Haley with it.

Completely awake and terrified out of her mind, Haley's eyes are caught on the blade as he walks over to her.

"We don't need to go beyond this, if you agree to join our cause." He says, a note of glee to his voice.

"There is no way I am going to help you fight Tortall." Haley says, fighting to stay calm.

"If that is what you choose." He says, bringing the tip of the sword to the flesh of her arm, where her arm and shoulder meet.

Slowly, and carefully he draws the sword lightly across her skin, creating a slightly diagonal line of blood, and Haley closes her eyes, fighting the urge to cry.

"I see, so you have some guts, but is it enough." He says, placing the tip on the edge of the previous cut, pressing the sword in about an inch before following the lighter line he had already carved.

Haley whimpers and he chuckles lightly.

"Poor little thing." He says with another chuckle, placing the sword against her skin once more, on the edge of the previous cut.

Haley turns her head as he presses the blade an inch into the skin and cuts another slightly diagonal line coming off of the first one.

For awhile more he continues in this fashion, and Haley tries to stiffle her whimpering by pressing her mouth into the cloth on her shoulder.

Then, it seems like an eternity later, he stops as he draws the blade away from the latest cut.

"Though it saddens me to leave, I must go and eat." He says, and Haley can just barely hear the ship bell ringing. "Don't worry." He says, and Haley looks at him questionably "I'll be back later." He adds, and Haley shivers, chilled by the promise in his eye as he says this.

Looking away Haley waits until the click of the door closing resounds around the room before she looks at her arm.

Haley gasps as she realizes he had been cutting his name into her arm.

"_Artic- _Not Articulis!" She exclaims softly, recalling the stories of the man Articulis, who captured people for fun and killing after months of torture, if they didn't go mad first. She had also heard stories of him killing his way up to being the right man of the ruler of Scancra. Once there he spread lies of those loyal to the king, causing them to be hung or fired, leaving hints with the king to hire those loyal to him; Leaving Articulis with a puppet at his command in the shape of their king.

"No…." She feels tears well up in her eyes "Oh god……." She says, closing her eyes in hopelessness. The tears of pain and despair slip from her eyes and she allows herself the peace only tears could bring.

"Ahh…so you have heard of me I take it." A cold voice says, amusement lacing every word.

Haley looks up in alarm to see the man, Articulis, standing in the doorway. He smiles coldly, walking over to the table and picking up the sword again. "If you join us," He says, turning the sword slightly as he examines the tip of the blade. "Your arm could be healed enough to leave no scarring."

"No." Haley says, knowing that he can hear the pain and fear in her voice, but not caring.

He laughs outright and its a sound that can freeze blood.

"Then let us continue." He says, walking over.

Haley forces herself to look away as he continues to carve his name into her arm.

Haley loses track of the days, only aware when another day has begun by the appearance of Articulis to begin the day of pain and torture with a bit of water every now and then.

After a week Haley has Articulis carved on one arm, and fire carved up the other, which she did not see the completion of due to her passing out from the pain.

As the next week comes and goes with Articulis becoming angry, beating on her with every new refusal, Haley loses her focus on the world, drifting between a world of pain and hallucinations…


	9. Chapter 9

"Bla..ine……Help me …." Haley says softly, watching Blaine walk across the room towards her.

Blaine laughs coldly and Haley blinks, realizing it was Gilihan who entered the room.

Groaning Haley closes her eyes as Gilihan traces one of the many cuts on her leg with his hand, healing it slightly.

"If you wanted to see them, you could just agree to working with us. Then you'd be allowed wherever you wanted to go, as long as you came back when needed."

"I can't." Hayle says softly, tears in her eyes as she shakes her head softly.

"Then I guess we can just kill them." Gilihan says, and Hayle looks at him in fear and surprise.

"No."

"Yes, it is only a few more people than we were planning to kill, but I guess we would have to kill Blaine, since he is a mage and all."

"No!" Hayle exclaims, tears falling from her eyes as she shakes her head. "You can't kill them!" She says, her eyes pleading with Gilihan.

"We won't hurt anyone you know if you join us." Gilihan says, and Hayle tries not to let herself think that this is her last hope.

"I can't betray Tortall…." She says

"Do you think Tortall cares for you Haley?!" Gilihan suddenly yells, angry. Haley looks at him in surprise, a shocked expression on her face.

"Of course they care about me." She says, disbelief and lost hope written all over her face.

"You don't sound too sure of that." Gilihan says with a laugh, and Haley just hangs her head, the tears falling harder now uncontrollably as the pain suddenly overwhelms her. "I'll let you think this over." Gilihan says, as everything begins to slip into a gray oblivion. "Just remember what more refusal will get you…"

The next time Haley is conscious she opens her eyes to a spinning world, closing them quickly again before she tries to call out to someone.

After a couple of moments she manages to call for Gilihan before slipping into unconsciousness again.

She is pulled from a world of black to see Articulis before her, holding a small vial, and from the sharp smell in her nose Haley guesses they had used smelling salts to awake her.

"You called." Gilihan says, and Haley notices him standing to the side of her.

"I'll do it." She says softly, no more tears left to shed.

"Good." Gilihan says, pulling a set of keys from his pocket.

Stepping to her left he unchains her left hand, then her right, watching as she collapses to the floor.

"Unless you want to carry her, I suggest you call your men." Gilihan says to Articulis, who glares at him before leaving the room.

Haley tries to lift up her arms, though they are heavy as lead, and the world spins her into unconsciousness.

This time Haley opens her eyes to the sight of her hands chained before her, but beyond that, the deck of the ship. Lifting up her head a bit Haley feels a slight breeze caress her face as she looks before her dazedly to see Gilihan.

"Hold out her arm, or actually, move her forward a bit." He says to the pirates holding her, who obey "We wouldn't want to destroy Articulis's pretty carvings." He says mockingly, drawing a dagger from his belt.

"What are you going to do?" Haley asks, fear creeping into her voice again.

"Oh that doesn't matter." Gilihan says, drawing the dagger lightly across his palm, "You'll probably pass out again in a minute, since your already feeling the pain again."

Haley attempts to glare at him, grimacing against the pain that is slowly causing her world to spin and slowly turn black.

Gilihan reaches forward and drawing his blade along her hand. A thin line of blood forms along her palm, and Gilihan sheathes the dagger, running the pointer finger of his right hand along her cut. Using the same finger he wipes some blood from his cut. Motioning to one of the pirates behind him Gilihan takes from them a silver bracelet.

Suddenly the boat shakes and all heads turn to Haleys right, from wence a fleet of ships is slowly coming out of the fog, which is slowly disappearing.

There are shouts of surprise and alarm as the pirates begin running around in a panic, the two holding Haleys arms dropping her in a flash and running for the boats.

Haley looks up at Gilihan, not surprised to see a look of careful calculating on his face. When he looks down at her she vaguely sees him reaching for her and she pushes back slowly, trying not to move too quick for that would just cause her to pass out.

"Haley!" Someone shouts and Haley looks towards the voice and sees Blaine coming towards her. Haley moves to get up and Gilihan swoops down and grabs her arm, wrenching her to her feet.

All the pain in her body seems to intensify and Haley gasps, slipping into unconsciousness as Gilihan tries to slip the bracelet onto her wrist.

**(By the way, I'm trying to indicate that Gilihan is trying to blood bond her to him in a sense by using the bracelet. U remember that from what happened to Tris's brother.) **

"_Can you do anything Selena?" _Blaine asks

"_Just put her down, I'll take care of it, at least until the other healer is free. He does know what to do better than I do." _

"_Okay." _Blaine says, and Haley can feel Blaine hand on her forehead, smoothing back her hair.

"_First of all, she should probably sleep, at least for a couple of days……_


	10. Chapter 10

When Haley finally awakes she opens her eyes to the bright glint of a sword. Panic and fear seem to seize her mind as she sits up quickly, pushing herself as far away from the sword as she can.

"Please don't hurt me…." She begs, beginning to cry. "I'll do what you want…. Just please" Haley cries, rocking herself back and forth.

"Haley! Haley calm down, it's me." A girls voice cries, and the sun bounces off the sword as it moves closer.

"No! Please!" Haley screams, pushing herself back farther. The sword seems to disappear and Haley begins to sob in relief.

Strong arms gently move Haley away from the wall.

"It's okay Haley. No one is going to hurt you." A man's voice says soothingly as the arms lift her like a child onto the mans lap.

"Blaine…" Haley murmurs, crying softly into his shirt.

Blaine rocks back and forth, gently stroking Haley's head as she cries herself to sleep.

When Haley awakes again she is assaulted by two very familiar girls.

"Haley your okay!" Yvonne cries.

"I'm so sorry Haley!" Selena exclaims at the same moment.

"Why are you sorry?" Haley asks, pushing the two girls off of her.

"I shouldn't have been practicing with my sword, not after what happened." Selena says, motioning to Haley's arms.

Haley glances at her arms, noting the bandages up to her shoulder. All that happened comes back to her in a flash and she shudders involuntarily.

"What happened exactly Haley?" Yvonne asks, but Haley just shakes her head.

"Haley.." Selena says softly, and Haley turns towards her. "Why don't you trust us?" Selena asks, studying her hands folded in her lap.

"I do, Selena.." Haley begins to protest, but Yvonne cuts her off.

"Then tell us what happened."

"I can't..."

Selena stands.

"Then I guess there is no reason for me to be here."

"What?" Yvonne says, surprised by Selena's reaction as much as Haley is.

"As a friend it would seem only right for me to listen, but if she won't say anything I can't help her." Selena says to Yvonne, then looks at Haley "And what you most need is to talk about it Haley, before it sticks to your mind and drives you mad."

"But-"

"No but's Haley. If I am your friend-"

"You are!"

"Then if I am to help you, you need to tell me what happened."

"Okay." Haley says softly, and the other two girls settle down again to listen and give their own advice, helping in the best way they could at that moment.

THE END


End file.
